My OCs
by leoncommran
Summary: This is a list of all the OCs that I created with a story for them. Commenting is not necessary.


Leon "Salamando" Commran

Game: Scaler

Age: 18

The multiverse reserved many secrets to humans eyes and one of those was a world habited by reptilian tribes. One of the tribes, living in the canyons of Horadus for humans, was known as the salamanders or the fire lizards. They were orange skinned and have hairs that were as red as blood. They were also skillful fighters due to their balance in strength, agility and speed. The other tribes, fearing that the salamanders had the ability to mentally torture anyone, entirely killed the fire lizards tribe at the exception of one salamander that they couldn't find. Far away from the slaughter, Salamando, who was left alone, was taken by a mother who didn't know anything about his tribe.

For six years, the last fire lizard wondered what kind of power he had. The only power he could discover was the ability to create fire. He thought that no one would find him where he was. Luck opposed itself to him: another reptile noticed him and warned the others that a salamander was still alive. All the other tribes went at the mother's house and brutally killed her. As Salamando came back from a walk, he heard his adoptive mother begging for mercy. He ran away to the ocean where he swam until he couldn't see the cursed island where he was living.

After hours of swimming, he reached the deserted island of Homoldo. No one dared to come here because this is where the tyrannical lord, Looger, was sealed. The young fire lizard lied down on the ground and started to cry since he became an orphan. This time, luck turned on his side: A couple of thunder lizards, holding an egg, walked nearby. In this tribe, the lizards are blue skinned and they have yellow hairs. As the future father saw the crying child, he asked him: "What's wrong, kid?"

Salamando raised his head to see a male thunder lizard and, fearing that the stranger would kill him, he backed away and said: "Leave me alone! I don't want anyone!"

The stranger raised an eyebrow and asked: "Why would someone want to be alone, especially a lizard of your age?"

The child felt insulted and answered: "My kinds old dark powers and I am the only one remaining because the other tribes killed mine!"

The father remained silent for seconds. He then declared: "Oh! I see. You didn't hear of unique powers, did you?"

Confused, Salamando asked: "What are unique powers?"

The stranger answered: "Unique powers are abilities that only one tribe can have. By example, we, the thunder lizards, have the ability of shape shifting. However, yours is much more powerful than any tribes but is greatly feared."

The fire lizard, interested, asked: "What is my power?"

As the father opened the mouth, the egg his wife was holding started to hatch. The female thunder lizard warned the father: "Look, Volt! Our egg is hatching!"

The three lizard sat down and stared at the egg. The salamander said to Volt: "So your name is Volt? I'm Salamando. Who is your girlfriend?"

The male thunder lizard answered: "Her name is April and we will name our baby Scaler if it is a boy."

He egg broke and a young blue lizard came out of it. It looked like the father but he had the mother's eyes. Volt told his wife: "It's a boy!"

The young mother declared: "Let us name him Scaler."

Then, three unfriendly looking reptiles showed themselves and taunted the group. The male thunder lizard stood up and said: "Not these weirdoes again! Stay there, I don't have for too long."

Volt started to chase the strangers but they disappeared behind the mountains. Suddenly, a huge purple monster showed itself from where the strangers left and grabbed the male thunder lizard. He threw in into the abysses that were under the island and headed to April, Salamando and the newborn lizard. The female lizard stood up and told the salamander: "Hurry! Grab the baby and go!"

The child fire lizard asked: "But what about you?"

The mother yelled: "Just leave! Our son must be put somewhere safe!"

Salamando started to run away. When he looked back, he saw April getting thrown into the abysses and the monster chased him. Because he wasn't looking where he was going, the salamander fell down the island with Scaler. As the children fell into their death, unknown energy emerged from Salamando's hands and created a portal under them. The fire lizard thought: [What is that?]

When he entered the portal, the salamander travelled through a blue tunnel. However, he dropped the baby and the little thunder lizard disappeared into a wormhole. Salamando found an exit and tried it, thinking that he could catch back the baby. The fire lizard found himself in a snowy place. It was so cold that the child could barely move and the current snow squall made things even worse. Mindlessly, he started to walk through a random direction to see if the little Scaler fell near him. After a few steps, the cold paralyzed him and he fainted. Much later, he heard voices:

"SUBJECT'S BODY TEMPERATURE IS LOW. ORDERS?"

"Keep it at 37 degrees. I must know where he comes from."

Heat warmed him up and the young salamander knew that it was his own heat. He then heard more voices:

"SUBJECT'S BODY TEMPERATURE ABNORMALY RAISING."

"So this creature can manipulate heat. I wonder if it can do more than this."

Hours has passed since and the fire lizard woke up in a prison. In front of him, he saw another cell where many other prisoners were held. As a robot passed next to the cells, he noticed that the child was awake. The mechanical monster opened the grill but the child backed and tried to find a way out. The robot grabbed him and brought him into the corridors. Salamando screamed out loud: "Leave me alone! What do you think you're doing!"

Before leaving, he heard the other prisoners whispering about the owner of this place. They didn't mention anything about his appearance but highly insisted on his intelligence. The robot threw the salamander in a huge room where a large purple carpet was put from the door to a huge window that made the room's height and width. At the end of the room, someone was close to the window and stared at what the ghost wall offered: a deep part of an ocean where unknown creature swam. When the child stood up, the person turned around. As Salamando looked far away, he saw a shark humanoid wearing a purple tuxedo with a darker purple cape. He seemed glad to meet with his new prisoner with his smile despite the eyes that showed signs of temptations and greed. The shark started his speech:

"I am perfection. I am flawless, like the diamond coated with foam and reinforced with armored and stainless steel. You, pathetic creature, are nothing compared to me. You are imperfect, you commit errors after errors and you never progress in realizing your dream."

As the shark approached the child, the fire lizard, frightened, asked: "Who are you? Where are we?"

The monster answered: "To your first question, I am all the words that are synonyms to the great Sharka. As for your other question, we are in the deepest of the Arctic Ocean."

Looking at the window behind Sharka, Salamando asked: "Why did you choose to live so far from the others."

Those words accidentally insulted the shark making him kick the salamander so brutally that he flew off and hit the door behind him. The gentleman replied: "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS TO BE PERFECT AT LEAST! OR YOU ARE TOO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND THAT! THOSE FOOLS, THEY DESERVE TO DIE! DESPITE BEING BRIGHT, THEY CAN'T PREVENT THEMSELVES TO DO ERRORS AND THOSE SUPPOSEDLY LITTLE MISTAKES CAUSE DESTRUCTION!"

He took back his breath while the salamander recovered from the hit. Sharka quietly proceeded: "The sea is so beautiful. No one thinks to release wastes so deep because if they do, I capture them and transmute them in gold. And yes, to answer your next quest question, those imprisoned infidels dared to destroy my heaven. However, you didn't do anything to me."

Frightened, Salamando asked: "What will you do to me then?"

The shark proceeded with a sadistic smile: "Now that you mention it, you'll be my tool and if you ever try to break free from my tyranny, I'll do the same as I did with the others."

During six years, Salamando had to obey his new master by bringing him people who accidentally polluted the environment. His master gave him a brown shirt, some sneakers, blue pants and a dark green coat. One day, 12 years old, he had enough. He attempted an escape but quickly got caught by a robot which threw him in the same room where he met Sharka six years ago. He saw back the shark but, this time, he was holding a lead pipe. The master approached his slave and hit him with the pipe. He then said: "This is why I never trusted living beings: betrayal and incompetency! You made a fatal mistake that is going to cost your life! What did you see that was logical in manipulation? Freedom? It doesn't exist! Whoever you are with, you will always be used! Your family, your friends! Everyone! Not only you are stupid but you are also hopeless! No wonder why your parents abandoned you!"

When he heard the word "parents", the salamander grew up of anger and hatred and tried to hit him. Un fortunately, Sharka took him by the neck and chocked him. The shark continued: "Did you really think that you could abolish perfection? You always act before thinking! What you did was like fighting a tank with bare hands! You will never be able to defend yourself and I'm going to terminate your miserable existence!"

Grabbing the shark's arms, the fire lizard yelled: "STOP!"

When he looked into the eyes of his master, he saw his expression dramatically changing. Sharka went from tyrannical to afraid. Suddenly, Salamando's sight went white and a voice was talking to him:

"Your power has been released."

[That voice! It's Volt!] "Hey! wait for me! Where are you?"

"I am only a piece of your mind. I no longer exist. Now, feel free to explore your enemy's past and to make him relive his worst memory as you watch."

The light faded away and Salamando saw his master who was much younger standing next to a bed where an older male shark, ill, was lying. Sharka asked: "Father... Why do you have to leave us so soon?"

His father answered: "I am affected by the cancer... *cough* I couldn't have lived so long."

The young shark took back: "Why did you call me and not my other brothers and sisters?"

Closing his eyes: "Listen, son, you are my kindest child that I ever gave birth and I want you to inherit of my talent..."

The son told him: "But I don't want your perfection, father. I only need a friend to have a complete life."

The cancerous shark declared: "Do not worry, my son, my talent will help you find everything you need, even a friend. Now, promise me that you will honor my talent as well as our family."

The teenager's sad expression quickly changed into a desire of murdering. His jaw showed a sadistic smile and his eyes eliminated whatever mercy was flowing in Sharka's soul. He took the needle placed on a table next to a bed and looked right in his father's eyes. He answered: "By all mean, father."

He injected the liquid in his father's blood and the father instantly died. Salamando's sight changed to bring him in a burning house where everyone was dying. Of course, the only survivor was Sharka. His plan was to kill his entire family to inherit all the money. A light blinded the salamander and Volt's voice could be heard:

"Do you understand what happened to him?"

The young fire lizard answered: "When his father died, Sharka received the perfection which is a physical and mental disease that kills anyone from its soul. In that case, Sharka developed the obsession to kill everyone who does errors. Greed came up to him and he burned his entire family and succeeded to pass it as an accident to gain total control of the family's treasury."

"Remember that your power can also be used to discover things that no one dare to speak or that they forgot."

As he came back to reality, he saw his master lied down on the floor. His eyes were closed and all his tyranny was gone. The shark begged: "Please... Leave me alone... I'll do anything you want but... Please... Stop making me relive my own sorrow..."

The fire lizard ran away and left the room. However, Sharka's pain wasn't real. The greedy murderer stood up, took a silenced handgun out of his clothes and started to chase the young salamander. He yelled to the child: "If you think you can fool me with such trickeries, you are much more unintelligent than I expected!"

The salamander couldn't believe that his power didn't work on his master. While running, he panicked and remembered that he already opened a portal with his hands. He then tried again by shaking his hands and arms in every possible ways but it didn't work. The shark found him and pointed his gun's canon at him, saying: "There you are, scum! If you ever try to run away again, I'll make sure that your head will land on the wall over the fireplace as a trophy. Follow me and I'll make you a painless death."

The child stood immobile and started to cry. Sharka laughed: "Look at you! You are such a cry-baby that can't do anything but cry and hope for a miracle."

The salamander stopped crying and made a strange movement with his right hand. Suddenly, Sharka's weapon started to heat up forcing the shark to drop his gun. Before hitting the ground, the handgun exploded and pushed back the tyrant into another corridor. Finally, Salamando succeeded to open a portal and entered it. Through the other side, the young fire lizard found himself in the streets of a futuristic city. He went in an alley hoping that he could find Scaler but he fell on some outlaws.

One of them said: "Look at that! A kid decides to travel alone! Come on, guy! Let's make him pay his choice!"

Luckily, a strange blue machine passed nearby. The vehicle had the number seven as well as "Blue Falcon" written on the sides. The cockpit opened and a man wearing a blue jumpsuit with a red helmet with a golden falcon that covered his eyes and hairs. The thugs yelled: "Not Falcon again! Let's get out of here!"

The driver approached the child and asked: "Are you alright?"

The salamander shook his head and Falcon continued: "Are you alone?"

The fire lizard shook his head again to confirm. The masked man told him: "Don't worry, little buddy, I'll bring you in an orphanage so you can have friends without pain."

Salamando climbed in the Blue Falcon and the driver drove him to the nearest orphanage where he received the name Leon Commran.

Today, 18 years old, Leon "Salamando" Commran works as an animator for the F-Zero Grand Prix meaning that the sometimes replaces Mr. Zero. He also repairs machines that were damaged during the races. However, he still didn't lose hope to find back the little Scaler.

_"Perfection is the worst aspect someone can ask for because it physically and mentally keeps people away from those they loved so much by making them too different."_


End file.
